My Life, My Reality
by Mr. Wiggles
Summary: Tidus, who is about to become a junior at Zanarkand High, was branded the loser...Tidus really never cared, but he could only hope for changes that could make him happy. R&R pleaz!


Hey, my second attempt at a fanfic. I decided to quit on my other fic, but iono....maybe ill still do it...buh i doubt it...Newayz, here is another start...The whole story is going to be in first person. Main character Tidus.

Rated PG-13 for minor minor language..lyke one word I think...

Read and Review Please!!

Disclaimer I dun own da FF series or characters...w00t!!!

Chapter One

**A Painful Past, A New Change**

I guess you could call me one of the lonely people. I had a few friends, who were Rikku, Wakka, Paine and Lulu. Wakka is my closest friend, but at times it feels as if he is not. He has this really weird accent. It is kind of hard not to laugh when your talking to the guy because some of his words slur. He told me his accent came from where he used to live at, and island called Besaid.

Setting aside his weird accent, Wakka is apart of Zanarkand High's Blitzball team, also the team captain I might add. I would have joined the Blitz team, but the whole team would have just given me a hard time like the last time I tried out Freshmen year. They never gave a me chance, and the coach did not also. They all hated me for some reason, and I could not figure out why. It hurt me deeply, but I learned to put those emotions aside, to be a man and move on.

I've been playing Blitzball ever since the day I was born, and I have my father Jecht to thank for that. My dad always said I was a natural, and also said that I could not see at how amazingly talented I was. Too bad I was never given the chance to play. Back to my dad, he is one of the greats who ever played Blitz. I admire him for his hard work, dedication and love when it came to Blitzball. I also admired him for the love he gave to my mom before she passed away. Everything was great and perfect _before_ she past away. There were no worries, but pure happiness within the family, _before _she passed away. My dad quit blitz after she was gone. I was deeply depressed and sad, and always wondered if I could go on. Being at the age of thirteen, and having to deal with all these emotions was no fun.

My dad's friend Auron, was there to help him and me. Auron told me to help take care of my dad. Wasn't I the one supposed to be taken care of? It really did not matter to me though, because I loved my dad a lot. Seeing him in pain was heartbreaking and at the same time awkward. He said to me, "'I'm sorry son. I know I am the one that is supposed to be taking care of you. I'm not doing my job." I responded to him saying that I loved mom a lot, and that I loved him a lot too. Taking care of him was okay with me, just as long as he was still there with me. By that time, my dad was crying. I sighed and could not help but giggle a little. Seeing my dad crying was the most weird thing to witness. Auron could not even help but crack out little laughs.

"Shut Up!! A guy can have emotions too!!"

Auron and I still laughed...

Putting the past away for a little bit, this summer, I have done a lot. I did not hang out much with my friends that summer, instead, I did intensive workouts with my dad. My dad was okay with everything now, putting the past aside, but keeping the wonderful memories he had of my mom deep inside his heart. Well, I did not know that my dad would go crazy hard on me this summer. He took me to this one sphere pool, where the water was more dense, so it was harder to swim around. Boy did he work me to no limit. In the end, when i went into a regular sphere pool, i was amazed at how amazingly quick I had gotten. his training sure did something to me.

"I am proud of you son. No matter the obstacles that confront you this year, be sure to tackle them hard and come out victorious."

"Sure thing dad." How would I do that I thought to myself. I guess I would have to wait and see.

"Oh, and one more thing, I want you to cut your hair."

"My hair!!!" I immediately screamed while grabbing my ponytail.

"Yes your hair."

Okay, so I did have really long hair that I looked stupid with, but I have grown attached to it. Maybe my hair was one of the reasons why I was so unattractive, and also the way I dressed. I never really cared for what I wore or what I looked like. My mom always called me handsome when I was young, and I always wondered if she was telling the truth. Rikku almost said the same thing.

"You know, you could actually be really cute if you did a few things." Rikku said as she tried to a hand in my hair.

"Heyy!! Cut that out!! I'm just fine thank you!!"

I remember the times when Rikku always tried to get at me and try to fix up the way I looked. Maybe this was the time. Junior year was about to start pretty soon. Not that I was excited or anything, because every year is the same to me. The same old teasing I get from people and boring crap that I go through. The fact that I friends is a blessing, and the good grades I earn keep me happy.

What the heck, this summer will be a time for changes. "Dad. Lets go get that haircut."

Well, I must say that I look better. This must be the first time I have ever used gel too. Oh, and guess what, I bleached my hair and now it is blonde. So long to my beloved brown hair. Seeing my new slick hair though, changed my mind of missing it. My hair was spiked all around hanging down with a dew strands of long bangs hanging from my forehead.

"Wow. You look really hott!!" Was what the girl who cut my hair said. She was really young. I could not help but blush after that comment.

"HAHA. What did I tell you boy? Look, you inherited my good looks. Now lets get you some new clothes."

What the fuck? Did my dad transform into some kind of chick?

Well, after a weird and tiring day of getting my hair cut, buying new clothes and accessories, I started to get my stuff ready for the first day of junior year tomorrow. After thinking about today, it was weird how my dad all of a sudden did all this stuff for me. It was so weird. Why didn't he do this last year or the year before? Why now?

"Well you deserve it. Seeing as the wreck that you have been these past years, and me still being all broken down because of your mom, I did not have the time to pay attention to you. You worked hard this summer, and these past years in high school. See it as a congrats to all the hard work you have done."

"Okay?" Maybe things would get better. It was a change. I did change. Boy, I could not to see the rest of the guys. Rikku would especially be impressed I bet. Having received all these hot glances from other girls at the mall made me realize how hot I was now. I'm not being cocky, it is just weird how this happened all of a sudden.

It will be a new year of High school, and hopefully a good one at that. I can only hope for what the future will bring...

Changes? Some already. Happiness? Hopefully. Love? I doubt it, but I really hope so. Blitzball? You bet...

**A/N:** I did not proof read this one. So sorry if there are grammar mistakes and all that good stuff. Hope you enjoyed!! I have a lot of ideas. Oh yea, Yuna will come in soon!! Don't worry!! So will other characters from FFX-2. Much love!!! 33333


End file.
